


Берите дело в свои руки!

by Apolline



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: Когда два взрослых мужика, даже сидя в баре, не могут решить проблемы в своих личных жизнях, кто-то должен взять дело в свои руки.(Лёгкий фанфик с большим содержанием диалогов, посвящённый Дню Всех Влюблённых).





	

В баре было шумно. Пьяные мужики громко обсуждали футбол, работу, баб-стерв, вчерашнюю выставку современного искусства, в общем, кто во что горазд. Учитывая близость конфетно-букетного праздника тема баб-стерв занимала особое положение в общем гуле голосов.  
В углу, за небольшим столиком, переваливающимся с ножки на ножку в зависимости от того, с какой стороны опускается на него пивной бокал, сидело двое мужчин, один из которых активно размахивал руками при разговоре, а другой окидывал зал мрачным взглядом и больше налегал на алкоголь.  
— Логан, ну почему жизнь так несправедлива! — в очередной раз взвыл Дэдпул, с трагичным «бам!» роняя голову на стол.

— Ты ещё сильнее постучи, может мозги на место вправишь, — посоветовал его собеседник, подзывая официантку и требуя повторить напиток. Расторопная девушка тут же подскочила со вновь полным бокалом пива.

— И ты такой жестокий, как айсберг в океане, — протянул Уэйд.

(Отсылки к русским песням, сириусли?)

[Расслабься, чувак, мы в русском фанфике]

(Где?!)

— Может, холодный?

— А? — Дэдпул озадаченно посмотрел на Логона.

— Холодный, а не жестокий айсберг, — благосклонно пояснил Росомаха.

— Ты что, Титаник не смотрел? Кого волнует его температура, когда он так жестоко поступил с Леонардо!

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что главного персонажа звали не так же, как актёра…

— Да один фиг, вот тебя Хью буду звать, — очередной раз взмахнув рукой с бокалом, Уэйд расплескал половину.

— Что ещё за Хью? Хотя, знаешь, мне плевать, — махнул рукой мутант.

— Эх, а вот Паучок дольше выдерживает мои кроссоверные комментарии, — вздохнул наёмник, ставя, наконец, стакан. Столик услужливо накренился в его сторону.

— Вот с ним бы и напивался, — заметил Логан.

— Ему ещё нельзя… — тут Дэдпул снова страдальчески вздохнул. — Ему еще нельзя пить, представляешь? Я только узнал, что он учится в колледже… Это кошмар, Логан, что мне де-е-ела-а-ать!

— Хм, — глубокомысленно изложил Росомаха, отпивая из бокала. — Ты серьезно не знал, что Человек-паук ещё мальчишка?

— А ты говоришь так, будто знал!

— Ну, я был как-то в его теле…

— Ты что?!!! — Уэйд даже вскочил, опрокинув свой стакан, но даже не обратив на это внимания.

(Уверен, этот Мистер Волосатость имел в виду что-то другое…)

[Ну, конечно, круглобокий, ведь у фразы «я в нём был» так много смыслов!]

— Успокойся, Уилсон, — поморщился от его реакции мужчина. — Это не то, что ты подумал.

— Ну, разумеется, «это не то, что ты подумал» самый убедительный ответ в данной ситуации!

— Да утихни ты, это была шуточка от Мистерио. Этот ублюдок поменял меня с парнишкой телами, видимо думал, что это сыграет ему на руку. В итоге он отправился за решётку, а нас вернули на место.

— Погоди-погоди, так ты знаешь, кто скрывается под этой маской! — в голосе Уэйда восхищение звучало напополам с ужасом.

— Я тебе ничего о нём не расскажу, — припечатал Логан, заметив хитрую улыбку на губах наёмника.

— Ну… — разочарованно протянул Уилсон.

— Но чтобы ты больше не ныл, скажу одно — он точно достиг возраста согласия.

— Не могу сказать, что мне стало легче, — Уэйд покрутил в руках бокал, но отставил его — толку-то.

(А мне вот стало)

[Мне тоже! Хватит страдать, пора завоёвывать паучий жопец!]

— Чего ж так, ты этому парню только что хвалебные оды не поёшь. Не пойму, как тебя мог так напугать его возраст, — пожал плечами мутант.

— А то ты со своим хвостатым не из-за возраста ничего не начинаешь, — буркнул на него наёмник.

— Тут другое. Ты своему арахниду историю в школе не преподавал и с прочими детьми по полосе препятствий не гонял.

— Да твой уже сам что-то там в этой вашей школе «чародейства и волшебства» преподаёт, вот тебе-то как раз париться не о чем. Тебе не понять страдания того, кто действительно попал в затруднительную ситуацию!

— Мне несколько сотен лет, а ему даже тридцати нет!

— Моему даже пиво еще не продадут! Пиво, Карл!

— Ты своего паука ребёнком не видел, за его взрослением не наблюдал!

— А от твоей рожи люди не шарахаются!.. Ну, в основном, иногда ты, конечно, зверски выглядишь…

— У вас есть общий язык!

— Вы живёте в соседних комнатах!

— Все и так думают, что между вами что-то есть, но вот если я начну какие-то поползновения…

***

 

На крыше соседнего здания, свесив ноги, сидело двое парней. Один, не отрываясь, наблюдал за мужчинами, которых было видно в окно бара, другой время от времени телепортировался поближе к этому самому окну, чтобы чутким ухом подслушать, о чём идёт речь у старших мутантов.

— Ну что там? — обеспокоенно спросил Питер, когда Курт в очередной раз, хихикая, вернулся на крышу. Человек-паук заметил, что мужчины начали жестикулировать активнее и агрессивнее.

— Проблемами своими меряются, — фыркнул немец. — Ещё чуть-чуть и они либо начнут меряться чем-то другим, либо подерутся. Пора их, наверное, забирать. От этих «мужских разговоров старых сослуживцев» лучше не стало.

— Сегодня они продержались на удивление долго, — отметил Паучок. — Я так понимаю, что-то предпринимать они так и не решились.

— Не-а, — покачал головой хвостатый парень.

— Вот они, взрослые и решительные мужчины, с многолетним опытом и нервами закалёнными армией… Ладно, Дэдпул, у него не все дома, я уже привык. Но Росомаха-то!

— Логан только выглядит суровым мужиком, которому плевать на мнение окружающих. Он, конечно, мужик суровый, но на других… на наших ему не плевать. И знаешь, я слышал, что они сейчас говорили. Похоже, комплексов у этих двоих больше даже, чем у нас. Нужно брать дело в свои руки, — решительно заявил Курт. — К тому же, мы и так тянули столько времени.

— Ну да, через несколько минут настанет День Всех Влюблённых, прям пендель свыше, чтобы мы что-то предприняли, — закатил глаза Человек-паук, впрочем маска не передавала этого его хода.

— Вот именно! — немец сарказма не уловил и телепортнулся прямо в бар.

Со своего места на крыше Питер видел, как удивлённо оглянулся на Найткроулера Росомаха, когда синий мутант обхватил его со спины. Оба исчезли в клубе сиреневого дыма. Бар закашлялся. Этой заминкой воспользовался Паучок, на паутине спустившись вниз и замерев прямо напротив окна, спиной к которому стоял возмущённый стыренным собутыльником Уэйд.  
Тук-тук-тук. Пит пальцами потарабанил по стеклу. Дэдпул повернулся на звук и, увидев своего любимого героя, радостно заулыбался, задранная к носу маска позволяла это увидеть. Уэйд начал что-то говорить, но вскоре до него дошло, что Паучок его не услышит через окно. Он заспешил к выходу.

«Идиот», — ласково подумал Питер.

— Паучок! Что ты тут делаешь? — выбежал из бара Уилсон.

— Заметил тебя в окно, решил поздороваться, — начал врать Паркер, но потом решил «Какого чёрта?» и продолжил уже правдой: — Ты завтра занят?

— Для тебя я всегда свободен! Что мы будем делать? Выслеживать банду наркоторговцев? Искать похищенных детей? Раскрывать коварный план Доктора Осьминога?

— Э… Нет. Как ты смотришь на поход в пиццерию?

— Обычно я заказываю пиццу на дом, — не правильно истолковал вопрос мужчина.

— Хорошо, тогда я заскочу к тебе во второй половине дня.

— Окей, — Уэйд машинально согласился, но тут он понял, что что-то не сходится. — Во второй половине дня? То есть, не после совместного патрулирования города, а до?

— Может и вместо, как пойдёт.

— Подожди, но завтра праздник!

— Я в курсе, — легко согласился Питер.

— День Святого Валентина.

— Да, я знаю.

— Праздник, который проводят вместе влюблённые. Парочки…

— Угу, мне известна суть праздника, спасибо.

— Но… Ты сказал, что придёшь завтра ко мне есть пиццу. Это такой способ спрятаться от поклонниц? Или ты каким-то чудом остался один в такой день и хочешь заесть неудачу? — пытался разгадать загадку мужчина.

(Или он хочет провести с нами День Всех Влюблённых и крутить с нами шуры-муры!)

[Бред. И кто вообще говорит «шуры-муры»?]

(Я говорю!)

— Нет и нет, никаких поклонниц, никаких заеданий неудач… я надеюсь, — последнее Пит добавил скорее для себя.

— Тогда я запутался, — признался наёмник.

— Эх, — устало вздохнул герой. — Ты не хочешь, чтобы я приходил?

— Конечно, хочу! Мой любимый герой собирается провести со мной такой день, как тут устоять, — возмутился Уилсон.

— Тогда всё просто — ты хочешь провести со мной этот день, я хочу провести этот день с тобой, всё сходится, в чём тут путаться.

— Нет-нет-нет, Спайди, ты не понимаешь, если парень, который с тобой всё время флиртует, хочет провести с тобой такой день, это не то же самое, что хотеть поесть пиццу с другом, — попытался разъяснить Уэйд.

— Это ты не понимаешь. Если парень, с которым ты флиртуешь, хочет провести с тобой этот день, то он прекрасно понимает, что это не то же самое, что есть пиццу с другом.

— Оу… Черт, я туплю, — до Уилсона дошло.

— Да…

— То есть?..

— Да.

— Но я же старше…намного, — с сомнением протянул Дэдпул.

— Чушь, с твоей регенерацией возраст становится понятием относительным.

— Моя внешность…

— Ты себя недооцениваешь.

— Я ведь… — он покрутил пальцем у виска.

— А мне нравится. Это делает тебя собой, — пожал плечами парень. Мысленно он поражался своему спокойствию и понимал, что стоит добраться до дома и он, прокрутив этот диалог в голове, постучится головой об стенку.

— Ого. Я не знаю что сказать… В смысле, я бы сейчас хотел столько сказать, что не получается выбрать что-то одно. Такое ощущение, что мои мысли толкаются на выходе и сейчас себя расплющат, вырвавшись наружу позорным девчачьим писком, — признался Уэйд.

— Если я попытаюсь и дальше строить из себя уверенного в себе взрослого, решительного человека… Впрочем сомневаюсь, что это получится, — сделал своё признание Питер.

— Тогда как на счёт того, чтобы дать себе эмоциональную передышку и встретиться завтра у меня? — Дэдпул уже начинал пританцовывать на месте, от необдуманных поступков его удерживал только страх всё испортить.

— От… кхм… — Питер прокашлялся, почувствовав как от напряжения, которого он пытался не замечать, дрогнул голос. — Отличная идея! До завтра!

Питер попятился, врезался спиной в фонарный столб, развернулся и поспешил упаутиниться оттуда подальше, пока не сделал что-нибудь совсем глупое. Когда он уже перепрыгивал на следующее здание, до него донеслось Уэйдово: «Увидимся! Я люблю тебя, Человек-паук!». Пит почувствовал, что краснеет, но сделал вид, что слова до него не долетели. Судя по восхищённому писку где-то внизу, Дэдпул тоже думал, что герой его уже не слышит.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано ко дню всех влюблённых 2017г.


End file.
